1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a railway vehicle wear member and method of installing same between a pair of relatively movable components of such railway vehicle.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a railway vehicle wear member for a pair of relatively movable components of such vehicle wherein such wear member comprises a metal support having a continuous planar supporting surface, antifriction polymeric material, and means attaching the polymeric material to the support and supporting same against the continuous supporting surface for the purpose of providing a substantially structurally self-supporting wear member. Such a wear member is generally provided with holding legs or brackets fixed to the metal support for the purpose of holding the wear member in position on one of the pair of relatively movable components. The present practice is to provide brackets or legs on the metal support of the wear member during manufacture and prior to shipment thereof to a user whereby such wear member may only be installed in position when a pair of relatively movable components sought to be protected are apart in a new installation or are first taken apart in a wear member replacement situation. An example of a wear member of this type has been proposed in United States patent application Ser. No. 27,340, filed Apr. 5, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,039, issued Dec. 9, 1980. However, a wear member of this type adds to the total maintenance costs when used as a replacement part during maintenance and is thus not desirable for this type of use.